Harry's Little Escapade
by RoryThePotato
Summary: Somehow, I became a catboy. I don't know how. I don't know why. I just know I am. I also somehow ended up in the arms of a very Tom Riddle looking Voldemort. Or how Harry became a catboy and did... things... with Voldemort.


Somehow, I became a catboy. I don't know how. I don't know why. I just know I am. I also somehow ended up in the arms of a very Tom Riddle looking Voldemort.

No, and here's the best part. I like it. Those feelings of hatred, loathing, and fear are gone. Now all I feel is something akin to… love?

All I know right now are these basic facts.

I have cat ears and a tail.

I like to purr for some reason.

I don't hate Voldemort.

Voldemort somehow looks like Tom Riddle.

I really like Tom.

I think I love Tom.

I love Tom.

I am laying in the Dark Lord's bed.

I am in the Dark Lord's arms.

The Dark Lord is surprisingly warm.

At some point I stopped calling him 'the Dark Lord' and started calling him Tom.

This list is getting me nowhere.

That's it. That's all I know. And for some reason, it doesn't bother me.

"Tom, Tom," I call out, trying to wake the Dark Lord gently.

"Hmmm. Whaddya want? I'm sleepy." Tom pushes out groggily.

"For starters, I want to know exactly how I ended up in your bed. With cat ears. And a tail." I say.

"Draco." Is Tom's only response.

Somehow, that explains everything.

"Okay, now explain why I really want to fuck you right now." I whisper in Tom's ear.

Tom springs up, looking me in the eye.

Well that certainly got his attention. I think dryly.

"Please repeat that. I want full consent first." Tom says in a no nonsense voice.

"I. Want. To. Fuck. You." I say each word carefully to get the point across.

Something in Tom's gaze goes dark. Quite befitting the Dark Lord.

Within seconds I am pinned beneath Tom, in a very arousing manor, and he is kissing me full force. I feel like I should pull away. Stop it now. But no matter how much I think I should, I can't.

Tom starts running his hands along my bare chest… Wait… When did my clothes disappear? Bloody Tom probably flicked them out of existence. Perish the thought.

"Tom! How is it fair that I don't have any clothes on, yet you still have on your outer robes?!" I say, definitely not whining. Nope. Not whining at all.

"Because, Harry, I'm the one that knows the spell. Not you." Tom growled.

"Not fair!" I moan.

"I'm a Dark Lord Harry. I don't play fair."

They had hot steamy man sex

The End

Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter Tom Riddle Harry Potter

HARRYMORT FOR LIFE!

 **Dear lord everyone is going to hate me for this.**

 **... Idc**

 **Lawlz**


End file.
